


Binky Baby

by SpaceMenace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beware, Daddy Lotor, Diapers, I have a strong daddy kink, I needed some fluffy daddy Lotor, M/M, Omorashi, Sex Toys, This is a ddlg fic, binkie baby keith, bondage themes, enjoy, if you dont like ddlg stuff, little keith, please dont read, so like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMenace/pseuds/SpaceMenace
Summary: A bunch of One-shot fics for Daddy Lotor and Little Keith. I needed some fluffy ddlg in my life, and no one writes fluffy ddlg Keitor! Sit back and enjoy!





	1. Diapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceBabyKeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/gifts).



> warning, this has a piss kink heavy involved. so enjoy! also call out to my baby who said I would never write fluffy Keitor!

Lotor turned the doorknob to Keith’s playroom. Slowly moving inside and smiling when he saw Keith on the floor doodling. “Baby,” Lotor started, noticing as Keith immediately gave him his attention. “Daddy!” Keith said jumping up off the floor excitedly, whatever he was coloring being almost forgotten immediately. “Hi baby, I can see someone was coloring” He chuckled, moving to pick Keith up. His arms moving under Keith’s butt to hold him. “I was! I was drawing a pretty picture!” Keith said excitedly. Lotor looked on the floor at the picture, it looked like some sort of... Robotic lion? Keith was imaginative, surely. “Its beautiful baby,” Lotor said, bending over with Keith in his arms to pick up the drawing. “I’ll hang this up later, but right now Daddy needs to get you changed.” He says walking over towards Keith’s changing table. 

 

“Why is daddy all dressed up?” Keith asked, noticing he was in his gray button down and jeans. Definitely not the usual laying around the house attire.

 

“Daddy needs to run out, and baby is coming with,” Lotor says sitting Keith down on the table, handing him his pacifier. 

 

Lotor grabbed a fresh diaper, quickly swapping it out for Keith’s older diaper. “Baby was dry?” Lotor asked, tossing the old one out in the trash can, “Mhm!” Keith says happily. Earning a rather unamused look from Lotor. 

 

Once the diaper was on and completely secured Lotor moved in closer, placing his hand over Keith’s now cover dick. “I want you to fill this while we’re out Keith, I want to come home and see it filled. You’re a good boy, right? You can do that for Daddy, right?” Lotor said, his voice commanding even in a whisper. 

 

Keith nodded his head excitedly, before placing the binky on the table. “I promise I’ll do it, just for daddy!” He says excitedly. 

 

“Good boy”

.

 

After hours of running around, they finally got home, both somewhat exhausted from the day. They both put the bags in the house before Lotor turned to Keith. “I need to change you baby,” Lotor said, moving close and picking Keith up, pressing him up against his chest. Which Keith was rather happy with, considering how tired he was. He rested his head on Lotor’s chest as he carried him into the playroom. Laying him down on the changing table this tip, letting Keith lay his head down. “Let’s see if Keith was a good boy,” Lotor said, hiking Keith’s skirt up, and spreading his legs apart. He could already see the diaper was full, forcing a smile on his face. “Good baby,” He said, placing his hand on the pee soaked diaper. “You did exactly what I asked, what a good little one.” He said, quickly cleaning Keith up and switching out the old diaper for a clean one. 

 

“Baby deserves a treat,” He said finally strapping on the diaper. “Does baby want some playtime?” He asks, knowing Keith loved playtime. “Please..” Keith said, somewhat tiredly. “I’ll grab red so you can hold onto him okay?” he walked over and grabbed the big red lion plush Keith had. After all, it was one of Keith's favorite plushies. Holding it out for him, which Keith took eagerly. “C’mon, its time to have some fun” He picked Keith up and walked him out of the playroom, moving toward their bedroom. 


	2. Switching roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes in with a surprise for his 'big mean daddy'

 

Keith slowly made his way up to Lotor’s office. Waddling up the stairs in an oversized shirt, baggy jeans, and big brown dress shoes. He opened the door with a smile, noticing Lotor hard at work. 

 

“Daddy!” He said walking in with a smile, trying not to trip over the shoes every time he walked. 

Lotor immediately turned his attention to Keith, a soft smile replacing the focused frown which had graced his face moments ago. 

 

“What do you need baby?” he asked sitting the papers down on the desk, he could do that all later. 

 

“Guess who I am!” Keith shouts excitedly, Moving his arms up and showing off how baggy the shirt is. Due to the fact that even though Keith was tall for human standards, he was nowhere near Lotor’s height. 

 

“I don’t know, who are you?” He asks, recognizing the clothes almost immediately. But of course, Lotor wanted to play along with Keith.   
  
“I’m you! I’m daddy now !” He announces happily, moving so he was standing in front of Lotor’s chair. “I’m big mean daddy! I like yelling at Keith, and having no fun! Always doing work!” Keith continued in his ‘baby’ voice. 

 

Lotor chuckled and picked Keith up, sitting him down in his lap, wrapping his arms around Keith’s chest. “So I mean now huh?” Lotor asks, his voice smooth and joking. He wasn’t mad, and Keith knew that. 

 

“Mhm! Mean and scary!” Keith joked. 

 

Lotor’s face turned to a slight grin for a moment. Taking off his glasses and sitting them down on the desk. “So does that make me baby now?” Lotor asks. 

 

“Nooo..” Keith replied quietly, looking up at Lotor with a face that was along the lines of ‘you wouldn’t dare.’

 

“Look at me, I’m baby, I like misbehaving so daddy spanks me,” Lotor said, mimicking Keith’s baby voice perfectly.    
  


“No! I’m a good boy!” Keith argues, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily. “Mean daddy!” He turned away, making an ‘mph’ sound as he did. ‘

 

Lotor chuckles and leaned in, kissing Keith on the cheek, “You know I’m only kidding baby, I loved your surprise.” 

 

Keith gave in and kissed  Lotor back, with a smile and a giggle. “And I love daddy!” he says excitedly. 

 

“Does baby want to help me do work? Or color while daddy does work?” Lotor asks though he knew the answer to his question.

 

Keith nodded his head quickly, making Lotor reach in the drawer and pull out blank paper and crayons. He returned to his work with Keith sitting on his lap and calmly doodling all over the page.


	3. The bay window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lotor have a big bay window in their living room. It shows them everything that's happening outside...
> 
> but it also shows everyone what's happening inside ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write some voyeurism for a while now! Finally its here!

 

Keith didn’t know what he should have expected when Lotor said he wanted to have a ‘little fun’, but this.. this probably wasn't what he had been expecting. 

 

Keith was sitting in their bay window, one of his favorite places in their whole house. It was big and gave a perfect view of the street outside, Keith’s beautiful garden out front, and their neighboring houses.  He was laying down on his stomach on the window sill. His diaper covered by the blanket he wrapped himself in, his laptop blaring a random Disney movie he threw on. He rested his head on his pillow, relaxing while Lotor worked. 

 

That's when he felt a gentle kiss on his head and a hand on his back, making his jump just slightly. He looked up, a big smile on his face. 

 

“Daddy!” he said excitedly. A wide smiled on his face. Lotor leaned over, gently holding his hands on Keith’s back. “Hiya kitten, how’s my baby doing?” he asked, Leaning in and unwrapping Keith’s blanket, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. He loved Keith wrapped up and warm, but he also loved seeing Keith naked and laying out for him. Keith let out a gentle moan when his neck was kissed, humming with joy and content. “I’m okay daddy, I was waiting for you to finish up with work so we could play!” Keith shouted excitedly.

 

“I’m finished, baby..” Lotor said, casually grabbing Keith’s laptop and setting it off to the side and out of his way.  “Let's have some playtime…” 

  
Keith excitedly went to jump up, but Lotor held him down to the window sill, making him confused, and impatient. “Daddy..” he muttered, looking back up at Lotor. 

 

“I want to have playtime here.” He said, sitting himself up on the window sill. Looking out at the cars passing just outside the window. “Here? But what if- what if someone sees us?” Keith asked, looking outside to see if any of the neighbors were outside. 

 

“So?” Lotor asked with a smile, “They get to see how beautiful my baby is..” he gently placed more kisses all over Keith’s neck. Slowly unbuttoning his own shirt and tossing it aside. 

 

Keith shivered, but followed Lotor’s lead, throwing off the onesie he had on earlier. Leaving him sitting there in just his diaper. 

 

“Good boy,” Lotor said, quickly wrangling his own pants off, looking at Keith with a smile. He helped maneuver Keith so he was sitting in his lap, his chest against Keith’s. Lotor undid Keith’s diaper, discarding it off to the side with their clothes. Forcing a shiver run down Keith’s spine as he was completely exposed in full view of all those outside. It was... It was exciting.

 

Lotor pulled out his plug, a soft smile on his face as he took a second to admire it. It looked pretty, but prettier in Keith. 

 

Lotor helped Keith move so he was still facing him, lining up Keith’s asshole with the tip of his cock. Helping him slowly sink down onto Lotor’s full length, a loud moan escaping Keith’s lips. 

 

“That's it... Show everyone outside what a pretty little slut you are.”


End file.
